


black vultures

by TheWolfPrince



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Established Relationship, Gore, Gun Violence, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Memories, Mentions of Suicidal Thoughts, Rated For Violence, Recovery, Sort Of, Violence, Violent Thoughts, but all just in a memory i guess?, past suicidal ideation, they're soft
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Ein fester Job, eine stabile Beziehung, eine gepflegte Wohnung, die nicht im Armutsviertel der Stadt lag. Sogar die Drogen hatte er größtenteils aufgegeben. Skinny hatte sein Leben zum Besseren gewendet, nachdem er aus dem Knast gekommen war. Aber er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, sich dabei selbst verloren zu haben.
Relationships: Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw/E. Skinner Norris
Kudos: 8





	black vultures

**Author's Note:**

> Irgendwie ist mir am Ende ein etwas komischer Wechsel im Ton passiert, aber idk.

Skinny stand am Fenster und starrte auf die Straße hinunter. Es war ein respektabler Wohnblock, voller respektabler Leute, weit entfernt von dem Loch, in dem er früher gehaust hatte.

Hier rissen einen nicht regelmäßig nachts um zwei Polizeisirenen aus dem Schlaf, und man musste auch nicht befürchten, im Treppenhaus wahlweise einer Pfütze Kotze, einer Schnapsleiche oder einem Junkie zu begegnen. 

In den Balkonkästen am Haus gegenüber wuchsen Blumen oder Kräuter, um ein Geländer hatte jemand eine Lichterkette geschlungen.

Durch die Wände drang kein Gebrüll, zu dieser Uhrzeit nicht mal mehr Musik. 

Er war noch drei Wochen auf Bewährung, und auch wenn er sich in den letzten vier Jahren nicht gerade zu einem Musterbürger entwickelt hatte, lagen seine größten Vergehen inzwischen eher auf dem Gebiet der Schwarzarbeit und der Trunkenheit am Steuer, als bei Drogenhandel und Waffenbesitz.

Respektabel war vielleicht noch immer nicht das richtige Wort für ihn, niemand der ihn von früher kannte, würde diese Beschreibung je mit ihm in Verbindung bringen, aber nach außen hin mochte es tatsächlich so aussehen.

Ein fester Job, eine stabile Beziehung, eine gepflegte Wohnung, die nicht im Armutsviertel der Stadt lag. Sogar die Drogen hatte er größtenteils aufgegeben.

An manchen Tagen nahm ihm dieses Leben den Atem. 

Ein Teil von ihm sehnte sich nach nichts mehr als danach, wieder eine Knarre in der Hand zu halten. 

Mit einem sachten Geräusch öffnete sich hinter ihm die Schlafzimmertür. Er brauchte sich gar nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, das Peter gerade den Raum betreten hatte.

„Ich dachte, du schläfst“, sagte Peter leise.

Skinny schüttelte den Kopf. „Das dachte ich von dir auch“, erwiderte er. Als er das Wohnzimmer verlassen hatte, hatte Peter vor dem stummgeschalteten Fernseher auf der Couch gelegen und sanft vor sich hin geschnarcht.

„Das Sofa ist bequem“, erklärte Peter mit einem kleinen Lachen, „Aber nicht _so_ bequem.“

Immer noch starrte Skinny aus dem Fenster. Peter schien seine seltsame Stimmung zu spüren, denn im nächsten Moment schlang er die Arme um ihn und legte das Kinn auf seiner Schulter ab.

„Alles in Ordnung bei dir?“, wollte er vorsichtig wissen.

Darüber musste Skinny erstmal nachdenken. Er war sich selbst nicht ganz sicher, wie es ihm gerade ging. Und noch weniger, wie er es Peter verständlich machen sollte. Wie erklärte man das Bedürfnis, die Welt in Flammen zu stecken, weil das Leben einem vorkam wie ein goldener Käfig?

„Hast du jemals eine Pistole abgefeuert?“, fragte er anstelle einer Antwort.

Peter zögerte für einen Augenblick, dann spürte Skinny sein Kopfschütteln. „Nein.“

„Das Gefühl...“, setzte Skinny an, brach jedoch ab. Wie sollte man das beschreiben?

Das Gefühl, einer geladenen, scharfen Waffe in der Hand. Den Rückstoß, die ausgeworfene Patrone, die man nur unterbewusst wahrnahm. Der Geruch nach Schießpulver in der Luft, der langsam von Blut überlagert wurde.

„Das Gefühl ist der Wahnsinn“, stellte er lahm fest, war sich übermäßig bewusst, dass es das nicht einmal ansatzweise beschrieb, „Da kann kein Ballerspiel der Welt mithalten.“

An manchen Tagen half es, am Computer ein paar Bösewichte abzuknallen, aber ein paar Tasten zu drücken konnte einem nie den gleichen Kick geben. 

Denn es waren vor allem die kleinen Dinge, die Skinny vermisste.

Das Klicken, wenn man das Magazin in die Waffe schob. Das Ratschen des Schlittens, wenn man die erste Kugel aus dem Magazin heraus nach oben beförderte – nur Amateure und Schauspieler taten das erst kurz bevor es ernst wurde. Jeder Mensch mit einem Funken Verstand wusste, dass man eine Knarre _gleich_ durchlud, damit sie jederzeit zu was zu gebrauchen war. Ein Handgriff mehr oder weniger konnte über Leben oder Tod entscheiden.

Und nichts konnte mit dem Gefühl purer, roher _Macht_ mithalten, das einem die Pistole in der Hand geben konnte.

Es stieg einem allzu leicht zu Kopf – das Wissen, dass man jemandem das Leben nehmen, es _auslöschen_ könnte, mit einem einzigen Zucken des Fingers.

„Ich habe Dinge getan, die nie in den Akten gelandet sind“, sagte er leise, die Stimme kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Im Laufe der Zeit hatte er Peter schon einiges von dem anvertraut, was er früher getan hatte, doch nie hatte er ihm alles erzählt. „Dinge, für die sie mich vielleicht sogar hinrichten würden.“

Er war dankbar, dass Peter weiter schwieg, ihn einfach weiter festhielt und stumm zuhörte. Es war schwer, darüber zu reden, über die Dinge, die er vermisste und die er niemals hätte genießen sollen.

Er hatte sein Leben zum Besseren gewendet, nachdem er aus dem Knast gekommen war, das sagten sie alle zu ihm. Peter, die anderen Schnüffler, Dylan und Marie, sogar seine Mutter und Cotta. Aber er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, sich dabei selbst verloren zu haben. 

„Ich werd nie vergessen, wie sich das Gewicht einer geladenen Pistole anfühlt“, fuhr er fort. Unwillkürlich schloss er die rechte Hand um einen imaginären Griff. Er konnte das Phantom, den fernen Nachhall des harten Plastiks auf der Haut spüren, wie schwer das volle Magazin die Waffe machte – fünfzehn Schuss gingen in so ein Magazin. Noch immer war es in sein Gehirn eingebrannt, wie es sich anfühlte, die kleinen Patronen ins Magazin zu schieben. 

„Wenn du nicht gerade den Kopf triffst, bricht niemand von einer Kugel zusammen“, erklärte er, „Klar, du kannst ohne Probleme an einem Streifschuss oder so verrecken, aber das dauert.“ Er erinnerte sich an einen von Dylans Leuten, dessen Namen er schon lange vergessen hatte. Der Typ war angeschossen worden, und weil keiner von ihnen wusste, wie man solche Wunden behandelte (damals waren sie alle noch dumme Teenager gewesen, die sich für unverwundbar hielten) hatten sie ihm über Stunden hinweg zusehen können, wie er langsam verblutete.

„Das heißt, wenn du einen wirklich erledigen willst, feuerst du nicht nur einmal.“ Die Worte verließen Skinnys Mund beinahe ohne Erlaubnis. Und in seinem Kopf hallte das rapide, harte Geräusch einer Reihe von Schüssen wider, das Klingeln einer Kugel auf Metall und das Pfeifen, wenn sie allzu dicht am Ohr vorbei sausten.

Er hatte getötet. In Notwehr, aus Rache, sogar ausversehen. In Dylans Namen, in Wagners Namen, auf eigene Rechnung. 

„Man vergisst die Gesichter“, sagte er abwesend, während in seinem Kopf ein alter Film ablief.

Eine Person, an einen Stuhl gefesselt, geknebelt, damit er aufhörte zu flehen und zu betteln. Skinny erinnerte sich nicht an das Gesicht, nicht an den Namen, nicht an den Grund. Aber er konnte noch immer hören, wie Beaumont im Hintergrund schief Nick Caves _Red Right Hand_ pfiff.

Und er erinnerte sich daran, wie er abgedrückt hatte. Eine Sauerei war das gewesen, Blut und Gehirnmasse, Bruchstücke des Schädels, Haare, deren Farbe man unter all dem Rot nicht mehr erkennen konnte. „Aber man vergisst nie, wie es hinterher aussah. Und vor allem nicht, wie es sich angefühlt hat.“

Er konnte selbst die Sehnsucht in seiner Stimme hören.

Ja, wie es sich angefühlt hatte. Das Rasen seines Herzens in der Brust, für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde die Übelkeit, dann der beinahe sexuelle Genuss. Macht, Erregung, Ekel, Faszination, alles zusammen gedreht zu einem süchtig machenden Cocktail.

„Willst du das wirklich wieder?“, meldete Peter sich leise zu Wort.

Skinny tauchte aus der Erinnerung auf, wurde sich Peters Berührung wieder bewusst, spürte dessen ruhigen Herzschlag.

In der Frage war kein Vorwurf gewesen, keine Verurteilung, nur die reine Frage, und dafür liebte Skinny Peter. Ihm konnte er seine dunkelsten Seiten zeigen, und Peter nahm sie einfach an, akzeptierte ihre Existenz.

Für einen viel zu langen Moment musste Skinny nachdenken. Dann seufzte er.

„Vielleicht. Nein. Ich weiß es nicht.“ Er strich mit den Fingerspitzen über Peters Arm. „Ich vermisse das Gefühl, aber ich will auch nicht wirklich in das Leben zurück. Ich will nicht wieder in den Knast. Es ist nur...“ Er verstummte, fand die Worte nicht, die beschreiben könnten, was in ihm vor sich ging. 

Peter ließ ihm Zeit, seine Gedanken zu sortieren, und Skinny war dankbar dafür.

„So ein spießiges _white picket fence_ -Leben ist immer mein Albtraum gewesen“, gab er schließlich zu, „und manchmal sind wir dem ein bisschen zu nahe. Ich hab immer gedacht, dass ich nicht alt werd, dass mich irgendeiner abknallt, und jetzt muss ich… ich weiß auch nicht, plötzlich mit der Vorstellung klar kommen, dass ich… naja, eine Zukunft habe.“

Erneut legte Peter den Kopf auf seiner Schulter ab, schmiegte sich an ihn. Er sprach immer noch leise, so viel sanfter, als Skinny das Gefühl hatte, es verdient zu haben.

„Du bist früher richtig selbstzerstörerisch gewesen, Skinny“, stellte er fest. „Fast schon lebensmüde. Und sich davon zu erholen, ist nicht einfach.“

Skinny wusste, dass Peter im Studium einige Psychologie-Kurse belegt hatte, und plötzlich hatte er eine Ahnung, was der Grund gewesen war. _Wer_ der Grund gewesen war, und sein Herz zog sich bei der Erkenntnis beinahe schmerzhaft zusammen. 

„Ich wollt mich nie umbringen“, widersprach er trotzdem. Das war die Wahrheit. Er hatte nie die Absicht gehabt, sich selbst das Leben zu nehmen.

„Nein“, stimmte Peter zu. „Aber du hast gehofft, dass dir jemand die Entscheidung abnimmt.“

Das traf so unvorbereitet ins Schwarze, dass Skinny schlucken musste. Wie ein Film liefen sie vor ihm ab, die vielen Momente in denen er einen Schritt zu weit gegangen war, um zu sehen, ob ihn jemand stoppen würde. Wie oft er sich in Gefahr gebracht hatte.

„Vielleicht hast du recht“, gestand er zögernd.

Immer noch ruhte Peters Kopf auf seiner Schulter, und Skinny erwischte sich dabei, wie er Peters Hand auf seiner Brust festhielt.

„Es ist ganz normal, zu vermissen, wer du damals warst“, sagte Peter, „Versuch bloß, nicht allzu sehr darüber nachzudenken, ja? Das bringt nichts.“

Skinny seufzte. Dann riss er sich endlich vom Anblick der dunklen Straße los und drehte sich in Peters Umarmung. Er drückte einen Kuss auf Peters Schläfe.

„Okay, ich versuchs“, versprach er. Dann probierte er ein Grinsen. „Hast du Lust, irgendwas Dummes zu machen?“

Peter sah ihn an, verdrehte die Augen, aber seine Mundwinkel zuckten. „Was schwebt dir denn so vor?“

„Ich hab schon ewig das Bedürfnis, mal in die alte Fabrik einzubrechen“, schlug er vor. Das leerstehende Gebäude ein paar Straßen weiter lockte ihn schon, seit sie hier eingezogen waren. 

Obwohl Peter den Kopf schüttelte, konnte Skinny die alte Abenteuerlust in seinem Blick sehen. Sie war einer der Gründe gewesen, warum er sich damals in Peter verliebt hatte.

„Okay“, willigte Peter ein, erwiderte jetzt Skinnys Grinsen. „Lass mich nur kurz meine Dietriche suchen.“

Peter machte sich los, begann, in der Kommode zu wühlen. 

„Ich glaub, ich hab auch irgendwo noch ein bisschen Gras gebunkert“, erinnerte Skinny sich, begab sich ebenfalls auf die Suche, und das Gefühl einer geladenen Pistole in der Hand verschmolz wieder mit dem dunklen Meer der Erinnerungen, das ein jeder mit sich herum trägt.

_Feels like the end of the world  
But it's only the beginning of it all  
Forget the things that you've heard  
Been a survivor since I began to crawl_  
[Halestorm – Black Vultures]


End file.
